


Blizzard

by songbirdlaidahand



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdlaidahand/pseuds/songbirdlaidahand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura are snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> A Carmilla drabble of cute fluff for Secret Santa...

Laura continues to pace back and forth as Carmilla lounges in an old purple velvet chair sipping blood. “It hasn’t stopped snowing for seven hours Carm!”

“I keep telling you we’re fine, we’ve got food and blood... And like water and stuff.” The last part Carmilla mumbles more to herself than to Laura.

“We are supposed to leave for my dad’s in four days for Christmas, theres no way with all of this! It wont melt fast enough!” Laura stops in front of a window gesturing wildly at the raging blizzard outside.

Carmilla sets her cup on the table next to her sitting up further in the chair “Laura...”

Laura begins pacing again “And it’s freezing in here, how did you guys even live in this before central heat! It’s unbearable.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit unreasonable cupcake.” Carmilla has moved to the large fireplace piling wood inside and glinting for a second at it with her eyes.

“No I don’t!” Laura replies.

Carmilla shakes her head smirking at Laura while pulling her previously occupied chair closer to the fireplace “Why don’t you sit and I’ll go down to the kitchen and get some hot cocoa.”

“Ugh... Fine.” Laura walks over plopping down in the chair wrapping the large blanket hanging on the back around her.

Carmilla returns quickly with two large mugs topped with giant marshmallows handing one to Laura.

“Thanks.” 

Carmilla scoops Laura up quickly before sitting down and placing Laura on her lap. ‘Better?”

Laura nods her head leaning into Carmilla. “How did you ever talk me into renovating this castle again?”

Carmilla lets out a small chuckle “It was pretty easy, we walked around with you going ‘look at that giant turret’ and ‘that’s the biggest stable I’ve ever seen’, it didn’t take much effort.” 

“It was certainly much warmer looking in the summer.” Laura says plopping the marshmallow entirely into her mouth.

“What are you talking about, it’s a very cozi castle in the winter!” Carmilla smiles warmly at Laura. “We finished up the bedroom, and this reading room, and the kitchen!”

“I wasn’t prepared for the bathroom renovations though.”

Carmilla laughs “I’ll have you know those were state of the art bathroom type rooms in the 1600’s thank you very much!” 

“The tub was mobil and the toilet was built out over the side of the wall into the moat!” 

At this Carmilla shrugs “It was the height of luxury then creampuff, also it was a garderobe.” 

“It was gross is what it was, I’m glad there are now modern bathrooms in here.” Laura sighs draining half of her hot cocoa in one go.

“Me too.” Carmilla pulls the blanket further around both of them.

“You know we could spend the evening finally organizing all those picture boxes you have, and maybe the paintings.”

Carmilla chuckles “Three hundred years of paintings and over a hundred years of photos, that will be a piece of cake in one evening.”

“It will be if they are labeled, we can work on them for a couple days.”

“Um, they aren’t labeled.” Carmilla hesitates.

“None of them?” Laura looks shocked.

Carmilla shrugs “Maybe 100 at best.”

Laura squints her eyes “In all of your extra time you never thought ‘oh hey I could label pictures and make the future easier’.”

“You remember my dislike of posterity.”

“We’re organizing them then. Even if we have to space it out over time” Laura gives Carmilla a look to not be questioned.

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

“Nope! In fact we can add some new ones of us!” Laura now smiles at Carmilla placing a small kiss to her lips.

Carmilla smiles back “Fine, whatever you wish cupcake.”


End file.
